


The trial won't go on

by rezcantspell



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezcantspell/pseuds/rezcantspell
Summary: Just because a survivor is chosen for a trial doesn't mean they'll participate.(Dwight and Jake pass the time by doing literally nothing)





	The trial won't go on

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit stupid but y'know what? it'd probably happen our babies are a little stupid.

The wind blew softly through the Ormond Resort and Dwight couldn't suppress his shiver. The leader lay leaned against a wall in a maze like jungle gym, examining his cuts and gashes. 

Oh how he hated to go against any member of that stupid Legion. Even the nicest, who never swung below the belt or above the shoulders, still sucked in Dwight's opinion. Of Course this time it was Frank, the Legions very own leader. He loved stabbing the leader in the face, but Dwight couldn't understand why. 

He hadn't even done anything to him, he thought, as he pressed two fingers against the open wound on his cheek bone. He hissed and recoiled pulling his fingers away from his face. The two digits were now covered in a thin layer of blood, and Dwight shivered at the sight.

Dwight could hear the soft crunching of snow and the heavy breathing of someone on the other side of the wall. There was a thump and it sounded like the person practically dropped into the wall. Dwight held his breath while the other muttered quietly.

“Stupid legion and his stupid teenage angst,” the voice Dwight identified as Jake, continued, “fucking stabs everyone then fucking leaves what's his problem..” 

“He can't go-hold a chase?” Dwight questioned to the saboteur. The other jumped, Dwight could tell because his feet hit the snow again. 

He could hear the soft crunching of more snow being trampled before Jake appeared in the entrance of hidey hole.

“What're you doing?” The other huffed, squatting down to the leaders height. A gloved hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side.

“Waiting for my f-face to stop.. stop bleeding?” Dwight had meant it as a statement but his tone changed as the other raised his other hand to examine the wound.

“Do you have any bandages?” 

Dwight looked down to his shitty toolbox and chuckled. Of Course not.

“No n-none that'll st-stick to my fa-face.."

He could feel the worn leather rub against his skin and it was almost comforting. Jake was still panting softly as blood slowly soaked his jacket.

“I-Well-I mean I can sti-still patch you up, right?” He smiled nervously, feeling like an idiot. He was an idiot. That wasn't the point.

“Yea.” The other quietly plopped down on the snow, eyes following Dwight as he stood. 

Dwight stretched his arms a bit, feeling the cold bite at him. He only ended up at Ormond when he didn't have warm clothing. He slowly got to work pulling and wrapping Jake's wound. Was it weird he almost enjoyed wrapping Jake up? Oh well.

After a little while of Dwight giving the nurse work his all he deemed Jake good as new. Well.. almost.

The bandages they kept for each other were trash at best, dirty, pulled bandages that couldn't stop bleeding.. But it was better than nothing they figured.

“Do-Do we have to go back out there?” A piercing scream echoed throughout the cold air and Dwight jumped. He was already feeling really cold, too.

The korean man looked at him. Glared at him, really. The piercing stare sent shivers down his spin, rivaling that of a killer. Then the other just shrugged.

“That was Meg, right?” A low humming sound emitted as a body was transported to the sky. When it went to shit Quentin said he was just going to sleep in the basement and accept end game death.”

Dwight felt his eyes widen. They were the only two left. Who were awake, but even if Frank found the sleeping teen he'd probably offer him some trinket in exchange for a little extra z's. Of course Dwight's only other friend had some kind of peace treaty with Frank. Life was rough.

Dwight didn't respond for a while so Jake spoke up again. “Smart kid."

“I'm pret-pretty sure he's eig-eighteen?” 

Jake rolled his eyes. That wasn't the point, right. The point was some extra sleep would be nice, without all the screaming and hollering about who stole whose items and what happened in trials. The laughter, on the other hand, was fine and Dwight couldn't complain about it. It made him smile.

Sleeping here also meant he could cuddle up against Jake without any comments on it, from the others or Jake himself.

Dwight sat down again. He'd convinced himself. 

They sat in silence for a while. His mind rushed with outcomes, ways things could go wrong, ways he could embarrass himself. He eventually calmed himself.

Dwight curled up on the cold snow and put his head in Jake's lap. 

“Wanna.. Wanna try teaching me more korean?” The other smiled softly at Dwight.

“But your so bad at learning it.” He chuckled slightly and leaned back against the wood and stone wall behind them. 

The entity forced them into these trials, but it could never force them to participate. 

"Hey I'm tr-trying man.." The wind picked up causing him to shudder, quite violently, and let out a soft whine. Man he was pathetic it's just snow. 

Jake poked his shoulder. "Come up here." He held his arm out a bit so Dwight could crawl into his lap. 

That wasn't necessarily what Dwight had wanted, more than he hoped for actually, so he happily obliged. The saboteur carried an icy demeanour and tone but he himself carried a lot of warmth he was just too skinny to store. He felt his cheeks warm as he settled down, Jake was like Santa Claus, he thought fuzzily. 

Jake couldn't imagine Dwight had actually meant to fall asleep in his lap, as quickly as he did atleast. The leader was light to the point Jake could almost forget he was their. The snow began falling harder, recoating everything in a soft fresh layer of white. He leaned onto the man in his lap and felt himself drift off as well.

It was nice to relax, even a little, in the hell they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> so hope it was alright. kudos and comments are cool, if you want more little stories those are great encouragement.. good luck in the fog!


End file.
